Sonic X Resident evil
by EmeraldFoxProductions
Summary: A story about how Ada,Leon,Rex,And Kyra get transported to Sonics world where Albert Wesker is causing trouble.Please read and rate.
1. Enter Rex and Kyra

Disclaimer I do not own any characters, settings, or anything else related to Sonic (owned by SEGA) or Resident Evil (owned by CAPCOM) but I do own the original characters Rex and Kyra.

**Location: Back conference room in Jerry's pub near a private air field. **

**Date: August 17th**** 2010**

"**So Leon how's working for the president been?" asked Ada in a snide tone.**

**Leon put his hands behind his head and stretched "It's got perks." he said with a grin.**

"**Like what." She asked knowing he was talking about Ashley, the president's daughter.**

"**Well…" was all he got out when their captain stormed in.**

**"Attention, soldiers!" The captain yelled as he entered the room followed by a strange man dressed in a combat vest; camouflage t-shirt, camouflage cargo shorts, sunglasses and a long sword strapped to his back.**

**"Sir!" Leon and Ada replied saluting to their captain:**

**"Today I'll introduce you to your newest USA Mercenaries leader: Maxamillion Irkwood!"**

**"Yeah… I hate that name you can call me Rex, I'm a jack of all trades but I specialize in close quarters combat and computers. I'm also a registered survival expert. Anyway, I'm here to act as a leader and consultant to this and any other missions we happen to receive from this point on. Now don't be shy talk to me, who are you?"**

**"Um ok," Leon said looking a bit confused, "My name's Leon Scott Kennedy, I'm the weapons expert, I'm an ex R.P.D. police officer and one of the President's secret agents."**

"**Raccoon city eh? Yep I heard about that, and didn't you also save the president's daughter from the Los Iluminados?" Rex questioned**

**"Hello, I'm Ada Wong, an infiltration expert, I'm an ex member of The Organization and also a Raccoon city survivor."**

"**You were also in Europe with Leon I see." Said Rex appearing to look off into space," Rex shook his head and tapped twice on the side of the sun glasses he wore. "Any way it's nice to meet you guys I hope we work well together." He said and turned to talk to the captain.**

"**Why do you think he tapped his glasses?" Leon asked not caring about the fact that this man knew about the Los Iluminados incident.**

"**Leon!" Ada whispered loudly" aren't you the least bit worried that this guy knows about our missions in Europe? My boss hardly knows what happened."**

"**Nah I don't really care if the captain trusts him I trust him. Besides we may need his computer skills on this mission. If what you said holds true and Wesker has rebuilt the lab under the old mansion then Rex may need to hack his computers." Leon stated.**

"**But I..." and Ada was cut off when Rex turned back to the duo.**

"**Alright onto our mission. According to Miss Wong Albert Wesker has rebuilt the lab under the mansion that was connected to one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident. A Rebecca Chambers In the Arklay Mountains if I'm not mistaken If he has, and if he has perfected the combination of the T-virus and Las Plagas the we are in deep trouble. We also just recently received information from one of our hackers who had managed to infiltrate Wesker's files using the Raccoon City lab that Wesker has accesses to the DNA of many of your toughest foes including the iron maiden, tyrant, garrador, and the regenerator. If this holds true then we are in deeper shit. So it's up to us to find and infiltrate Wesker's lab and stop him at all costs got it. We don't know how long we will be gone so bring an extra set of cloths. OK? Good. We meet at the helipad for departure at 1400 hours or put simply 2 o'clock sharp. Any Questions?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I got one" Ada said quite angrily "What's up with those glasses and how did you know about Europe?" **

"**Well," Rex responded calmly "The glasses are a microcomputer with the lenses being a screen of sorts and I had you followed in Europe to clean up any left over ganados. Now if that's all I have stuff to do, and remember 2 o'clock." And with that final statement Rex walked out the Rex left the room the captain stood up from the chair he had found and addressed the two remaining mercenaries." Leon, Ada, I know that this may seem strange to you but I trust this man and he has been a part of a secret organization designed to clean up after anyone connected to the Raccoon city incident." The captain was about to go on when there was a knock on the door. A smiling red headed woman stepped into the room and waved to everyone. **

"**Hi," the woman said "I'm Kyra, Rex's partner."**

**She was wearing a black tank top with pink skull and crossbones on it which was stretched out by her large chest Leon noticed. He also noticed she wore pink camouflage cargo pants which hung loosely from her hips. Her hair was up in pigtails and she had on black combat boots. She also had some sort of sleeve on her right arm and wore a glove on her right hand.**

"_**Damn she's hot," thought**_** Leon.**

"_**What a slut.**_**" ****Ada thought at the same time.**

"**Anyway I'm here to give you these" Kyra stated holding out two ear pieces in one hand and two hand guns in the other. "The ear pieces are equipped with a microphone, two taps and you are connected to our little net work. The guns have been modified with a micro computer that scans your palm the first time the triggers pulled and marks you as the owner. After that first shot no one else can fire your gun. You can expect this with all guns given to you by us."**

**When Ada grabbed her gun she felt something odd about Kyra's right hand.**

"**So," Leon asked "What's your specialty?"**

"**I specialize in neural, nano, robotic, and computer sciences." Kyra said enjoying the shocked look on Leon's face "Also I'm married to Rex so no getting any ideas pretty boy." She said with a wink to Leon." Any who, I suggest you both get acquainted with you firearms. What you got there is something you should both be familiar with." Kyra said getting down to business once again. Leon and Ada looked at the guns and Leon was the first to speak.**

"**This is the Red 9 I use back when I was in Europe!" He exclaimed.**

"**A Red 9, really, that's the best you could come up with?" Ada said snidely.**

"**Well, maybe you should take a closer look before you mouth off" Kyra said angrily, "Those guns have been severely upgraded. First the microcomputer, second the firing power is equal to a 45 caliber magnum, and finally the ammo is armor piercing or explosive tips, your choice. Of course the gun itself has been remodeled to support that power." She finally said matter of factly. "So if you're done being full of yourself then maybe you can go pack." And with that Kyra stormed out of the conference room.**

**Leon and Ada looked at the captain "Well you heard her," The captain said "go pack." And with that he left the room leaving the other two confused.**

**Some time later Leon and Ada were in their respective rooms, both thinking the same thing **_**"I want to pack lightly but still be prepared you never know when it comes to zombies. You could easily get trapped in a mansion or remote village or a castle.**_** Leon decided to pack an extra pair of pants, two shirts, socks, boxers, extra pair of boots, and a picture of Ashley Graham. Ada packed two red dresses her lucky black scarf, socks, panties, and trusty Blacktail. After packing the pair decide to meet up at the pub for a bite to eat.**

"**What can I get you today?" asked a kind waitress as the two sat down.**

"**A bacon cheese burger with a side of onion rings" Leon ordered**

"**Just a salad" said Ada.**

"**Sounds great. Your order will be out shortly." The waitress said and walked off to the kitchen.**

**Leon looked Ada like she had a bug on her face causing her to squirm a little."What!" she finally said startling Leon.**

"**Just trying to figure out why you were such a bitch back there." Leon confessed.**

**Ada looked away "I don't trust her." She said almost to herself.**

"**Oh ok. Hey here's our food." Leon added changing the subject. **

**They ate in silence and got their stuff from their rooms above the pub and went outside to find that a hummer was waiting for them. When they arrived, Rex and Kyra were arguing.**

"**Why do you do shit like that?" Kyra yelled**

"**I didn't mean to, I got the email and used the glasses to open it. It was much needed details about the two new guys." Rex stated.**

"**Oh speaking of which if I catch you staring at Ada I will kill you." Kyra warned.**

"**Oh yeah, what's wrong with me?" Ada asked finding yet another reason to hate Kyra.**

**Kyra huffed and walked away. Rex turned to Leon and Ada to apologize "I'm sorry. She's a bit moody ever since she lost her brother AK."**

"**Sorry for your loss," said Ada "I didn't know. I'm really sorry."**

"**Don't worry she will get over it just be careful what you say around her." Said Rex with a wave of his hand, "any way let's get you geared up. First is you armor, thin enough to wear under you cloths but strong enough to stop any regular bullets, some night vision goggles, an assault rifle with palm scan and exploding bullets, backpack with M.R.E packs and extra ammo and a few grenades." Rex finished handing them the aforementioned items. "Now get ready and lets move out" he exclaimed. **

**Finally finished chapter one. I hope every one enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan to have chapters 2 and 3 soon.**


	2. Meanwhile

In this Sonic and crew ages Tails:20 Sonic:26 Amy:21

This is chapter 2 part One. I have been busy with some other stuff but i shoul have part 2 up by friday.

* * *

Meanwhile on planet Mobius:

It was a peace full night as Sonic and Amy walked through the park, holding hands watching the stars. It had been several years since the Solaris incident. Amy finally got Sonic to settle down enough to at least go on a date once in a while. After a while Sonic figured out that he cared for Amy more than he thought and they have been going steady for the past year.

"Sonic, tell me again why we are going to Tails' house. I thought you said you had a present for me?" Amy asked as they left the park and headed to Tails' lab just a short distance form the park.

"I told you Ames, Tails is holding on to it for me." Sonic said trying to remain calm as she had been asking that all night.

"I know, I know" Amy said looking at the ground "I'm just so excited by the idea of a surprise gift, from you." Amy looked up at Sonic and saw he has looking towards their destination and his ear was twitching. That's when she noticed the sound of Tails' arm canon "He's in trouble Sonic" was all she got '

out before she saw that blue streak that her boyfriend was so famous for.

Mean while Tails is in his lab fighting off a large mutated creature, "Damn it. Why won't you die!" the two tailed fox yelled pumping three more shots of electrified plasma energy from his arm cannon into the beast causing it to fall to the ground. As the monster laid there writhing in pain Sonic burst in to the lab

"Tails, are you ok?" Sonic asked surveying the room noticing it was trashed.

"I'm fine" Tails said as he sat down on the ground " I was moving things to my new secret lab and when I came back this thing was here. I'm just glad I still had this thing here." he finished hefting the arm cannon. That's when Sonic noticed the monster started moving again and its body was regenerating from the wounds Tails gave it.

"Um its not dead yet" Sonic said slowly backing away

"Fuck" Tails spat getting up "That's it, no more games!" He growled. Rotating his tails he flew over to the Tornado and landed in the cockpit. After flipping a few switches and pulling a lager lever the Tornado turned into a mech walker. Tails maneuvered the walker over to the mutant and simply stepped on it pulverizing it. He then lifted the mech's foot and activated the thruster just enough to incinerate the mutant without throwing the walker off balance. As Tails hopped out of the Tornado Sonic stood there in stunned silence.

"Since when did you become such a hard ass?" Sonic finally asked shaking his head.

"That _thing, _ruined my lab! I'm a little pissed" Tails stated still sounding a little pissed.

"No I mean when did you decide to start swearing" Asked almost sounding like a disappointed

parent.

Tails looked at the ground "I'm sorry for that I have been trying to be more adult and Shadow

said.."

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled "what possessed you to listen to HIM!"

"Stop Yelling" Tails snapped," I'm tired of you constantly treating me like I'm your kid brother!

This isn't like the good old days where I followed you around like a love sick puppy. I am an adult now I

will do as I chose when I chose to do it." Tails stood there silently daring Sonic to scold him for the out

burst.

Sonic looked a the trembleing fox and decided to Drop the subject "Ok, I understand"


End file.
